El destino también juega
by tudulceesperanza
Summary: Cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, no existe nada ni nadie que pueda evitarlo.
1. Desilusion

Personajes de _Naoko Takeuchi_

**Desilusión**

Una vez más se encontraba caminando sola por las calles en total penumbra, su reloj marcaba medianoche y el frío penetraba su piel cual aguja haciéndole sentir ardor en las manos. Acomodó el cinto de su sobretodo ajustándolo un poco mas y maldiciéndose a si misma por no haberse abrigado mejor. Apurando el paso llegó al parque Nº 10, acto seguido, tomo asiento en una de las bancas y encendió un cigarrillo para luego perderse en sus pensamientos, cosa que ya se había vuelto una costumbre para Mina.  
Dos largos años trascurrieron luego de la batalla contra galaxia, dos largos años desde la partida de aquel hombre que robo su corazón y se fue sin darle oportunidad alguna de declararle sus sentimientos. Todo hubiese sido distinto si se lo hubiese dicho, ahora era un pendiente mas en su vida, como muchas otras cosas era algo sin terminar.  
Miró su reloj nuevamente y abrió los ojos de asombro

-¿Las dos de la mañana? ¡Maldición!-

Se levanto de golpe y empezó a correr hasta su hogar. Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo para dormir, era Jueves en la noche y al siguiente día tenia escuela.  
Abrió la puerta de su casa, sabia que Artemis la regañaría, siempre era lo mismo aunque últimamente ya no hacia ni por contestarle. Con sus casi 18 años no soportaba los regaños de nadie, esa era una de las razones por la cual decidió tomar un poco de distancia con sus amigas que cada vez que podían le reclamaban en vez de apoyarla, especialmente Rei y Haruka. No entendía en que momento pasó de ser la líder a dejarse dar órdenes por ellas.

- Minako, en donde estabas? Estaba preocupado por ti acaso no…-  
Antes de poder terminar la frase fue interrumpido por la rubia que no se paró ni si quiera a mirarlo.

– Solo fui a caminar, no te preocupes. Me voy a la cama- y así siguió hasta su cuarto dejando a su fiel compañero sorprendido y molesto.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó y permaneció sentada en su cama como solía hacer diariamente, era uno de sus momentos mas preciados de paz antes de comenzar el día, el momento en el que se preguntaba si acaso era posible despertar extrañando a alguien y sintiendo el vació en su pecho.  
Se puso de pie, se desvistió, y entro al baño. Tomó una ducha rápida, se puso el uniforme y un abrigo, desayuno poco y nada, cogió su maletín y salio hacia la escuela todavía con el cabello húmedo y extrañada por no haber visto a su gato.

Escuela Juuban 7:50 a.m.

Caminó por los amplios pasillos saludando cínicamente a todo el mundo, eso de ser popular en el colegio le hubiese gustado hace dos años atrás pero ahora le molestaba de la peor manera, al parecer este año todos estaban pendientes de lo que hacia o dejaba de hacer. El solo hecho de ser la mejor en voley femenino en el país, y haber ganado diversos concursos de canto, baile y actuación la había llevado a la situación a la que se encontraba ahora, además entre los chicos se decía que ocupaba el puesto numero uno de las chicas mas atractivas de la escuela. No era que no le importaba, por un lado era bueno ser reconocida por cosas tan buenas pero no al punto de que se inmiscuyeran tanto personas que ni si quiera conocía.  
Entro a su salón, se dirigió a su asiento y dejó caer su cuerpo en la silla mostrándose un poco cansada, sus amigas se giraron hacia ella para saludarla y la primera en hablar fue Lita.

-Hola Mina, anoche nos dejaste preocupada por que es la quinta vez que no asistes a las reuniones semanales en casa de Rei y además no contestas el teléfono-

-Lo siento chicas, no estoy de ánimos para esas reuniones. No estoy de ánimos desde hace mucho tiempo y no me parecía correcto arruinar sus momentos de descanso con mí mal humor-

-Esta bien Mina, todos tenemos nuestros días, espero que cuando estés listas puedas contarnos de una vez así podremos ayudarte- Amy se mostraba tan comprensiva como siempre

- Gracias por entenderme y respetar chicas- las miró – creo que si fui egoísta pero estoy segura de que ya se me pasará y podré estar preparada para contárselos.

- Ojala Mina, espero que se te pase pronto por que nada es igual sin ti-

- No te preocupes Sere, de verdad- respondió con sinceridad.

Guardaron silencio al ver al profesor Yusuke llegar, todo indicaba que la jornada iba a ser igual a las de siempre hasta que este metió su mano al bolsillo de la camisa que llevaba puesta y saco un papel, se coloco los anteojos, y comenzó a leer:

- Este año se reintegraran tres estudiantes y vienen acompañados de una señorita que será su nueva compañera. Espero que sean respetuosos con ellos y no les causen ninguna molestia.-

Minako levanto la vista con muy poco interés. Apenas había logrado escuchar lo que el profesor decía así que ni si quiera se imaginaba lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse dejándose ver tres jóvenes conocidos para ella, entre ellos el que le había quitado el sueño por tanto tiempo. Tras ellos una muchacha de estatura media, de ojos y cabello oscuro y corto muy parecida a Hotaru.

Pensó que se trataba de una ilusión, no era posible que ellos hubiesen vuelto.  
El grito de Serena llamando a Seiya le despejó cualquier duda, era algo real y amó que fuese así, por fin podría declararle su amor a Yaten… por fin se quitaría ese gran peso de encima y sabría si su amor era correspondido y más que nada por fin dejaría de ser una cobarde.

La joven que acompañaba a los Tree Lights dio un paso hacia delante acomodándose el cabello detrás de su oreja.  
–Mi nombre es Aome Adachi, vengo de Inglaterra. Y para la señorita que no lo sepa soy la prometida de Yaten-

Así finalizó su presentación. El mas bajo de los Kou solo blanqueo los ojos, Aome era muy posesiva y esto le molestaba, ni si quiera había sido su idea traerla consigo a la tierra, ella había sabido ser una gran amiga y persona cuando el mas lo necesitó pero no la amaba.

Nunca pensó en volver, de haberlo sabido nunca le habría pedido matrimonio. Observo hacia donde se encontraban sus antiguas amigas, y entre ellas vio a Mina con la expresión más dolorosa del mundo, tal vez era la primera vez que veía en ella un gesto de ese tipo, tomando en cuenta que la Aino que el conocía era la persona mas feliz del mundo.

El corazón de Mina se quebraba en miles de pedazos, antes de si quiera poder habérselo dicho le habían quitado la oportunidad. ¿Era una burla del destino? ¿Acaso lo ponía nuevamente en su camino para demostrarle que otra vez no podía tenerlo?.  
Todo sucedió en una milésima de segundos, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla pero la detuvo con dos de sus dedos. No iba a mostrarse nunca mas como alguien sensible y estaba dispuesta a seguir demostrando su lado maduro.  
Se irguió en su pupitre y mientras los recién llegados se acomodaban en sus respectivos asientos ella volvió a mirarlos a modo de saludo y con una esplendida sonrisa que por supuesto era la más fingida del mundo.

-Me alegra que hayan vuelto chicos, espero que esta vez sea para quedarse y no por algún problema- les guiño el ojo.

Aome por su parte la miraba de forma sospechosa, como si intentase averiguar algo o como si hubiese visto algo raro en la rubia.

-Es un gusto volver a verte también Mina, venimos a quedarnos definitivamente y sobre lo de los problemas ya hablaremos con más tiempo-

Fué Seiya quien terminó de confirmárselo a Aome. Ahora sabia que ella era la mujer por la cual su Yaten había sufrido mucho tiempo y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que el volviera a fijarse en ella.

**¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste.  
Había subido este capitulo ya pero decidí corregirlo un poco para hacerlo mas entendible y de paso le cambie el titulo.  
Estoy probando recién para ver que onda nada más. No me considero tan buena como muchas de las chicas que escriben para este pagina pero por algo se empieza. Muchísimas gracias Kayleigh More!**

Saludos!


	2. Poniéndonos al tanto

Personajes de _Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

**Poniéndonos al tanto**

Cuando el timbre dio por finalizada la primera hora de clases, todos ya habían guardado sus libros.  
Mina podría haber jurado que el tiempo no pasaba. ¿Por que se sentía tan incómoda? Después de todo no era ella la nueva, pero aun así se sentía observada como si lo fuera.  
Vio como sus amigas y el grupo de estrellas salían del salón, percatándose también de la mirada desconcertada que le dedicaba cierto platinado. ¿Por qué rayos la miraba así ahora?  
_Metió_ la _cabeza_ entre _sus brazos_ apoyados sobre la mesa y pensó por unos segundos. Luego, dejó ir un gran suspiro como si con ello se le fuera la mitad de su alma y se puso de pie sintiendo el peso del mundo en sus hombros, pero tratando de mostrarse firme y decidida.  
Caminó hacia el patio y luego hacia donde se encontraban sus amigas.  
Mientras se acercaba pudo escuchar a la prometida de Yaten hablando de forma muy fluida y después de eso muchas risas. Las risas se dejaron de escuchar en cuanto ella se acercó a la mesa.  
Sus amigas estaban atónitas, como si hubiesen visto un fantasma. Los demás no entendían lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué? –Fue seiya quien rompió el silencio sobresaltándose.

-Si chicas, ¿qué? – preguntó Mina con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento en medio de Seiya y Serena.  
Lita y Amy solo le devolvieron el gesto de forma sincera. Serena no pudo resistir la emoción y la abrazó fuertemente. Los demás seguían sin entender.

-Tampoco me fui de viaje Sere - dijo Mina sintiéndose feliz de ser recibida de esa manera.

- Pero te extrañamos amiga – le aseguró Serena mientras las demás asentían.

- Lo sé. Lo siento chicas – respondió Mina, con la mirada gacha

- ¿Alguien puede decirnos que es lo que pasa? –Les preguntó Taiki

Mina abrió la boca para contestar pero Amy se le adelantó.

- Disculpen chicos. No pasa nada, solamente hacía mucho que no estábamos con Mina.

Taiki asintió y Seiya inclino su cabeza como un perrito mientras miraba a Mina sin entender muy bien. Yaten trataba de no mirarla y Aome se mantenía callada y con expresión incomoda.

- ¡De todas formas no es nada importante chicos! –Rió nerviosa Mina – ¡Mejor cuéntenme de que hablaban!

- Aome nos estaba contando de cómo es que se comprometió con Yaten –comentó Lita, para poner a Mina al tanto

_"Genial!"_pensó Mina y se acomodo en su asiento. Se sentía como sapo de otro pozo.

-Que bueno… ¡debe ser muy interesante su historia! –dijo Mina, fingiendo que el tema le agradaba y atrayendo una mirada seria de Yaten.

- ¡Lo es! –Admitió con recelo Aome – ¿Así que tus eres Minako?

- Si. Yo soy – respondió cortante – ¿Y que han venido a hacer en la tierra chicos? – dijo, cambiando de tema. Esto molestó mucho a Aome.

-¡Vaya! A nosotros también nos alegra verte Mina – dijo Seiya en tono divertido

- ¡Vinieron a quedarse definitivamente! –gritó Serena muy animada y dejando a Mina sorprendida.

- Eso… ¿eso es cierto? – quiso saber la rubia.

-Así es – le contestó Taiki – Hemos decidido que la tierra es donde queremos continuar nuestras vidas, ya que la princesa nos dio libertad para elegir ahora que ya no somos guerreros.

La mirada de Mina ahora era de preocupación.

- Parece que no te agrada que hayamos vuelto Aino –inquirió molesto Yaten

- Y parece que tú no has cambiado en nada Yaten – se defendió la rubia –me alegra mucho que hayan vuelto pero tú puedes tomarlo como quieras. Después de todo, siempre fuiste un amargado –agregó tajante, dejando callado al platinado y haciendo estallar de risa a sus hermanos. Aome la observaba con odio.

Yaten sintió esas palabras como si fueran patadas en el estomago. Mina nunca lo había tratado asi… ¿Había perdido el interés en él? ¿Por qué no estaba buscándole charla cada vez que podía? ¿Por qué lo miraba de forma tan despectiva? Definitivamente, las cosas habían cambiado.

-¿Y bien? Ya hablamos mucho de nosotros, ahora queremos saber que es de su vida chicas.

- ¡Tienes razón Seiya! –Exclamó Lita – pero no es gran cosa, porque hemos estado viviendo vidas normales desde que se fueron.

- ¿Ya no son sailors tampoco?- pregunto intrigado Yaten intentando salir del ridículo en que lo había dejado Mina

- Seguimos siendo sailors – explico Amy – pero solo luchamos con maleantes. No hay mucho peligro que digamos…

- Así es…-afirmó Serena mientras terminaba de beber su soda –Hemos tenido más tiempo para vivir de forma normal y gracias a eso estamos siguiendo nuestros sueños.

Mina a pesar de no haber estado compartiendo los últimos tiempos con sus amigas, estaba al tanto de cada cosa que hacían.

-A Lita le falta solo un año para convertirse en una chef profesional. – dijo Mina, logrando ruborizar a la castaña –Serena estudia fotografía en un instituto muy prestigioso . Amy es ayudante de Darién en el hospital central de Tokio y también rinde los exámenes para así poder ingresar a la carrera de medicina. – Estas dos últimas agacharon sus miradas con timidez –Rei está preparándose para ingresar a abogacía, que por supuesto lo logrará. Su mal genio va a ayudarla –Finalizó la rubia, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Todos excepto Aome, rieron llamando la atención de otros grupos en el patio.

-Y Mina… -dijo Serena, interrumpiendo las risas- Ha alcanzado casi todas sus metas –poniendo nerviosa a la aludida y llamando la atención de los chicos.

-¡No exageres Sere! –dijo Mina muy exaltada y mirando de un lado a otro

-Claro que no exagera Mina, y lo sabes. – la regañó Lita

-Mina ha ganado 27 trofeos de vóley femenino en estos dos años. Ha representado nuestra secundaria y nuestro país en Reino Unido y en Brasil. Ha ganado todos los campeonatos en los que se presentó.

Los hermanos Kou escuchaban con mucha atención lo que Amy decía, mientras observaban a la rubia con sorpresa.

- También ha participado en muchos concursos de belleza, canto y baile – Prosiguió Amy – Y a ganado todos y cada uno de ellos. Obteniendo como premio ser portada de muchas de las revistas más famosas del mundo.

- Ha grabado canciones con tres bandas muy famosas –Interrumpió Lita muy orgullosa de su amiga –Y tiene pretendientes en esas mismas bandas, pero no han logrado nada con la gran Mina Aino – dijo esto último en tono bromista y le guiñó un ojo.

Yaten sintió como la sangre le hervía de celos. Su reacción fue poner su brazo sobre los hombros de Aome como si fuese un gesto de cariño pero para sus hermanos era evidente que estaba intentado disimular la molestia.

-¡Lita! – Se quejo Mina, entrecerrando los ojos como si estuviese a punto de saltarle encima.

-¡Pero es cierto! Y eso sin contar los chicos de esta escuela que te han estado buscando – Replicó Serena con la boca llena pero se calló cuando Mina le dio la misma mirada que le dio a Lita

Yaten apretó su puño. Su prometida lo observaba preocupada

- ¡Es sorprendente chicas! –Dijo Seiya de forma sincera –Todas han emprendido sus caminos… Pero tú, Mina, me dejas doblemente sorprendido. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos fuimos? Hiciste todo eso en dos años niñita.

- ¡Niñita tus calzones Seiya Kou! – Dijo divertida Mina –Todas somos mujeres ahora. Hemos sabido darle prioridad a nuestras vidas como personas normales.

- ¡Pues a ti se te fue la mano con la prioridad!- murmuro el pelinegro y todos rieron nuevamente en grupo.

En ese momento Yaten se puso de pie y se alejó. Aome que siempre lo seguía, hizo lo mismo. Sus hermanos y las chicas los observaron alejarse con cierta intriga pero ninguna dijo algo.

- No le presten atención chicas – dijo simple Taiki

- No… después de todo es Yaten –comentó Seiya y luego rió.

En el patio principal del instituto

Sabía que nunca tendría ni un poco de privacidad teniendo a Aome a su lado. Podía sentir sus pasos tras él y eso lo irritaba aun más.

- ¿Puedes dejar de caminar un momento Yaten? –Pidió ella un poco cansada de ir tras el

Se detuvo en seco y se giro a mirarla.

- ¿Y tú puedes dejar de seguirme aunque sea por un instante? -Devolvió molesto.

- ¡Sabia que no era una buena idea venir a la tierra! – Se quejó

- ¡Pues entonces puedes irte por donde viniste! –Gritó, tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola de manera brusca

-¡Suéltame! ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?

- ¡No estoy loco! – le respondió cargado de ira – La loca eres tú, que no puedes dejar de acecharme por un segundo y te metes hasta en donde no debes… - Se adelantó unos pasos quedando frente a ella

-¡Soy tu prometida! – reclamó mirándolo desafiante

- Si sigues siendo tan problemática como hasta ahora, podrías dejar de serlo Aome – Se giró molesto para marcharse y comenzó a caminar dejándola sola

- ¡Todo es culpa de esa niñita estúpida!

Yaten, al escuchar esto no pudo evitar regresar hacia ella más molesto que antes.

- Te lo repetiré una vez más… - dijo entre dientes e intentando controlarse – Lo que me pasa con ella lo supiste siempre y aun así insististe en estar conmigo. Si no puedes superarlo todavía, será mejor que no sigamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Tenía razón y ella lo sabía.

-Perdóname - dijo con desesperación – No quiero que terminemos… sé lo que sientes y a veces soy muy inmadura pero te pido que me perdones – caminó hacia él, lo abrazó con fuerza y el correspondió el gesto –Te prometí que te ayudaría a olvidar y así lo haré amor.

El problema era ese. Ya no quería olvidar a Mina, quería tenerla ahora más que nunca.

* * *

**Hola! Me tomé como un año para continuar con esto… es increíble lo irresponsable que fui!**  
**Perdonen y para las que quieran leerme, les prometo que voy a actualizar más seguido.**  
**Fue un año terrible para mí! Estoy muy feliz de que ya se termine**  
**Gracias por los comentarios y espero que me digan si algo no les gusta!**

**Besos y abrazos! Y feliz año nuevooooooooo**


	3. Desahogándose

Personajes de _Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

**Desahogándose**

Mina salió rápidamente de la preparatoria y no dejó de caminar hasta llegar a su casa. Tomó un manojo de llaves del bolsillo de su abrigo y separó una de las llaves para introducirla en la cerradura, pero antes de poder abrir la puerta escuchó que una voz conocida la llamaba.

-¡Mina!

Volteó inmediatamente para dar con quien la había nombrado.

-¿Seiya? - dijo sorprendida y a la vez nerviosa

- Te llamé varias veces pero por lo visto no me oíste, vine detrás de ti todo el tiempo – respondió mientras se colocaba frente a ella -¿Por que tanto apuro?

- No... es que … yo... en realidad me hacia frió y quería llegar rápidamente a casa – mintió

- ¿O es acaso que evitas a alguien? - preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta.

Mina lo miró por unos segundos y frunció el ceño. ¿Como lo sabía?

- ¿A quien crees que evito? - preguntó molesta – y a todo esto … ¿Por que me seguiste?

- Creo que sabes a quien me refiero – acusó – y estoy aquí porque quería saber como estabas.

Mina fijó su vista en el suelo

- Somos amigos … ¿o no? - dijo el, tratando de inspirar confianza

Ella levantó su mirada y asintió sin mas remedio.

- Siempre pensé que si algún día regresaban iba a sentirme feliz pero … en cuanto supe que Yaten estaba con... - no pudo continuar, ya que las lagrimas que había estado reteniendo durante toda la mañana empezaban a deslizarse por su rostro terso y perfecto.

- Te entiendo – dijo compresivo el pelinegro – siempre lo supe y hoy me convencí del todo cuando vi tu cara de decepción en clases. Por eso te seguí...

- ¿Fue tan obvio? - preguntó la rubia mientras que con un pañuelo se limpiaba las lagrimas

Seiya asintió

- ¡Soy una tonta! - exclamó avergonzada.

- ¿Por que dices eso? No lo eres Mina, solo estas enamorada de alguien.

-De alguien que jamas se fijó en mi y que cada vez que pudo me insultó – dijo entre sollozos y se abalanzó a los brazos de su amigo

El correspondió el abrazo y acarició su cabeza para contenerla

- No debería decirte esto pero … estoy seguro de que Yaten te ama de la misma forma y …

Mina se soltó de su agarre molesta y no le permitió continuar.

-¿Como dices? - pregunto furiosa - ¿Como puedes decirme esto? Yaten esta comprometido con esa tal Aome y me dices que el siente lo mismo por mi – sus lagrimas caían con mas intensidad -¿Que clase de broma es esta?

- No es una broma Mina y entiendo que te sientas así porque es cierto lo que dices de Aome – Se acercó a ella nuevamente y le acomodó el cabello tras la oreja

-Ya es demasiado tarde para luchar por el, si eso es lo que me pides.

- No te pido que luches por Yaten, solo necesitaba decírtelo. No vine a convencerte ni a interceder por mi hermano. No es tu culpa que sea tan cerrado y haya perdido la oportunidad contigo por estar con alguien a quien no ama.

- ¿Como sabes que no la ama? - preguntó confundida mientras se secaba el rostro con sus manos

- Por que no la ve como te ve a ti

- Creo que te equivocas Seiya. Puedo notar las miradas frías que me dirige. No se parecen nada a las miradas que tu le dedicas a Serena.

Seiya sonrió con nostalgia

- Yo ya me di por vencido con bombón … se que ella ama a otro hombre y no puedo seguir insistiendo y dañándome a mi mismo.

- Entiendo – dijo con seguridad – ahora creo que me encuentro en tu misma situación.

- Con la diferencia de que Yaten te ama

Un silencio incomodo los invadió por un instante.

- Mina..

- ¿Si? - respondió ella y clavó su mirada en la de el con curiosidad

- Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo en todo momento y que no estas sola.

Mina le sonrió con ternura

- Gracias Seiya. Esto significa mucho para mi.

- Somos amigos, y para eso estamos ¿No? - dijo simpático

Mina volvió a sonreír

- Ahora debo entrar …

- Yo también debo irme pero paso por ti a las nueve.

Mina alzó una ceja completamente desconcertada

- Nos reuniremos en el templo con los demás y no quiero que vayas sola. Así que paso por ti a esa hora.

- Pero... – dijo con inseguridad

- No estarás sola Mina, yo estaré contigo. No puedes seguir escondiéndote del mundo.

- Creo que tienes razón, no puedo seguir haciéndole esto a mis amigas – dijo mas segura y suspiró– a esa hora quedamos.

Seiya le sonrióy la saludó con la mano para despedirse.

Ella imitó el gesto y no entró en su hogar hasta que lo vio perderse en la distancia. Se sentía mucho mejor.  
Olvidar a Yaten iba a ser muy difícil, pero el dolor se hacia menos fuerte ahora que tenia a alguien con quien compartir su pena.

* * *

Hola! :) Muy corto el capitulo y muchas otras cosas mas que de seguro me van a decir en sus comentarios Jaja  
No se que me pasa … estoy muy deprimida y no tengo ni un poco de inspiración. Mi hermana menor que se casó hace menos de un mes se va a vivir a Chile y ando llorando a moco tendido.  
Por otro lado, como mi novio me lleva de vacaciones el 24 de este mes (me voy a Mar del Plata) , voy a intentar subir dos capítulos mas antes de irme.  
Ya se que odian a Aome, pero es necesaria en esta historia. Por mi la sacaría a la m* pero no se puede por ahora.  
Seiya va a ser fundamental también, asi que por eso va a estar muy unido a Mina.

Cualquier queja que tengan ya saben … acepto todo lo que venga de ustedes. Gracias por los comentarios. Realmente pensé que no iba a tener ni uno mas después del primer capitulo.  
Las quiero … Un besito


	4. Verdad o reto

Personajes de _Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

**Verdad o reto**

No había visto a Artemis en lo que iba del día. Al principio le pareció raro pero luego decidió no preocuparse mucho, porque después de todo era un gato y es común en los gatos desaparecer por mucho tiempo y luego regresar a casa.  
Faltando aun diez minutos, Mina se encontraba lista y sentada en el sofá de su living esperando a Seiya.  
Optó por ponerse unos jeans oscuros al cuerpo, un sweater azul petróleo y zapatillas sencillas que hacían juego con el pequeño bolso negro en el que llevaba dinero y algunos cosméticos. Se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta y usó un poco de maquillaje.

Divagaba en sus pensamientos cuando el timbre sonó. Miró el reloj de pared, se puso de pie rápidamente y caminó hasta la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró de frente con Seiya, que vestía igual de sencillo que ella. Llevaba puesto unos jeans, una camisa a cuadros, tenis haciéndole juego y una chaqueta negra.

- Hola Seiya – saludó sonriendo – ¡que puntual te volviste!

- ¡Hola Mina! – Le devolvió el saludo casi gritando –lo sé, no soy como tú y bombón.

- ¡Oye, las cosas han cambiado en estos últimos años! –exclamó molesta –además ya estoy lista –agregó orgullosa.

- Solo bromeaba – dijo entre risas – será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde al templo "Mina la puntual"

Mina bufó y asintió indignada

Subieron al auto de Seiya y apenas el vehículo se puso en marcha encendieron el estero a todo volumen. Cantaron juntos varias de las canciones que sintonizaron en la radio durante el transcurso a casa de Rei y rieron por las miradas raras que le dedicaban algunas personas cada vez que se detenían en un semáforo.  
Al llegar descendieron juntos del carro y comenzaron a subir los escalones en silencio.

Repentinamente Mina se detuvo a mita de camino

-Seiya… - lo llamó nerviosa

Seiya se detuvo al mismo tiempo que ella y la miró extrañado

-¿Crees que está bien venir a esta reunión? – preguntó agachando la mirada –digo… son mis amigas, pero sé que allá esta tu hermano con…

- ¡Mina ya estamos aquí! – Exclamó para animar a la rubia – ¿Desde cuándo dejas que la presencia de alguien te intimide? Son tus amigas y en todo caso sería Yaten quien no debería haber venido

Se escucharon muchas carcajadas provenientes del templo.

- Tienes razón.

Continuaron caminando hacia la entrada y cuando Mina estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, esta fue abierta de par en par por la sacerdotisa.

- ¡Lo sabia! – Murmuró Rei con lágrimas en los ojos -¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer por tanto tiempo? ¡Eres una tonta! – Dijo reprendiéndola y luego la abrazó fuertemente- ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!

- También te extrañé Rei – le respondió feliz –Pero… creo… que me estas… asfixiando – exageró Mina

- Pues te lo mereces – dijo la pelinegra y la soltó de su agarre para dirigir una mirada de sospecha a Seiya – Y tu … -lo señaló

-Hola Rei – la saludó Seiya

- Tus hermanos estaban algo preocupados por qué no llegabas… -le informó –Será mejor que entren –los invitó a pasar –estábamos a punto de beber unos tragos .

Seiya tomó la mano de Mina en señal de apoyo y siguieron a Rei hasta la sala de té.

- ¡Miren a quien trajo el viento! – dijo la pelinegra interrumpiendo la amena charla de los allí reunidos.

Mina y Seiya entraron tras ella todavía tomados de la mano.

- ¡Hola chicos! – saludó Mina tratando de disimular los nervios.

Todas las miradas se posaron en ellos al instante, especialmente la de Yaten, quien automáticamente fijó sus ojos en las manos entrelazadas de los recién llegados.

"_¿Llegaron juntos? ¿Qué es lo que hacen tomados de la mano? "Pensó_Yaten y cerró sus puños molesto.

- ¡Mina! –gritaron felices Amy, Lita y Serena

Mina les sonrió con dulzura y se ubicó en uno de los lugares desocupados alrededor de la larga mesa. Seiya hizo lo propio, sentándose a su lado y quedando justo en frente de Taiki, Amy, Yaten y Aome.

- Rei me dijo que estaban preocupados por mi – dijo Seiya ante la mirada desconcertada de sus hermanos –ya estoy aquí… ¡cambien esas caras por Dios!

- Al menos podrías haber enviado un mensaje de texto –soltó Taiki en tono serio.

- Se me pasó por completo – se excusó Seiya sin mucha paciencia

- ¿Ya ves lo que ocasionas por haber querido traerme? –Dijo Mina apenada

- Creí que Mina sabia como llegar – se burló Aome –tenía entendido que es la casa de su amiga –agregó enfatizando la palabra "Su".

Yaten se mantenía callado y observaba atentamente a Seiya. Los demás seguían parloteando sin darles mucha importancia.

- Claro que sabe cómo llegar –Seiya la fulminó con la mirada – solo que me ofrecí a traerla porque… - se detuvo -¡No tengo por qué darles explicaciones!

- No… - habló por fin Yaten – creo que no nos incumbe lo que suceda entre Minako y tu –agregó con cierto toque de ironía en su voz

Mina frunció el ceño molesta al igual que Seiya

- Tienes razón –intervino Taiki para evitar una discusión –la próxima solo envía un mensaje de texto Seiya .

Mina se puso de pie rápidamente y siguió a Lita y Rei que al parecer iban en busca de los tragos a la cocina. Un interrogatorio policial no se iba a comparar con el interrogatorio por parte de sus amigas, pero prefería eso a tener que estar viendo a Yaten junto a esa chica.

-¿Las ayudo? –se ofreció la rubia

Las otras dos se giraron asustadas

- ¡Mina! Justo hablábamos de ti… - chilló alegre Lita

- ¿Ah si? –Preguntó sabiendo a que llevaría eso -¿y que decían?

- Solo decíamos que es sospechoso que hayas llegado de la mano con Seiya – admitió Rei sin quitarle la vista de encima - ¿Hay algo que debamos saber?

"¡Lo sabia!" pensó y tomó una gran bocanada de aire

- Si – respondió y observó como la cara de sus amigas se desfiguraba. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada –Solo nos llevamos muy bien y tenemos una relación de buenos amigos.

Lita cambió su semblante por uno más relajado, y Rey frunció el ceño molesta

- No te creo – dijo cortante la pelinegra –los vi de la mano.

- ¿Por qué les mentiría? – Preguntó tranquila – creo que no necesito mentirles y sé que si hubiese algo mas entre Seiya y yo nos apoyarían, pero no es el caso… el caso es el solo está tratando de ser amable conmigo – suspiró con cansancio y continuó –no pueden dudar de eso porque estoy segura de que saben de quien estoy enamorada.

- ¿Yaten? – Preguntó dudosa Lita, mientras llenaba varios vasos con vodka de distintos sabores.

- Así es Lita… –admitió dolida Mina

- No pensé que siguieras... –murmuró Rei –perdón, no tenía idea –agregó avergonzada

-No te preocupes –finalizó Mina sin darle mucha importancia

- Chicas, ¿Por qué se tardan tanto? – Preguntó Serena apareciendo por la puerta

- Tal vez si nos ayudaras no tardaríamos tanto… ¡Floja! –le reclamó Rei para alivianar el ambiente

- ¡Yo soy tu invitada Rei! –le respondió Serena para luego sacar la lengua.

Cargaron las bandejas con las bebidas hasta la sala. Mina prendió el estéreo, puso un CD de música movida y se sentó a beber junto con los otros.  
Al cabo de dos horas, todos estaban ya entonados por el alcohol. Amy reía sin parar de los comentarios de Taiki, que al parecer opinaba sobre un libro que había terminado de leer hace poco. Serena, Rei, Mina, Lita y Seiya hablaban sobre música y farándula. Aome no entendía nada de lo que decían y Yaten no podía dejar de sentir celos.

- ¡Tengo una idea! – Gritó Serena poniéndose de pie y aturdiendo al resto –Juguemos a "Verdad o reto"

- ¡Qué gran idea Serena! –Dijo Lita muy animada

- ¿Y eso con que se come bombón? –preguntó Seiya curioso, haciendo que todos menos Yaten rieran.

- Es fácil –explicó Amy – el juego se trata de elegir entre verdad o consecuencia y de acuerdo con la elección de cada participante se le aplica una pregunta o un reto.

- Ya veo –expresó el pelinegro – ¡entonces juguemos!

Mina al principio pensó en negarse, pero luego decidió seguirle la corriente al resto ¿Qué podía salir mal? Era solo un juego de niños…

- ¡Empiezo yo! – Se apresuró a decir Rei – Y elijo a Amy… - la aludida la miró asustada y se sonrojó al sentir como las miradas recaían sobre ella - ¿Verdad o reto?

Todavía no había llegado el turno de Mina. El juego se había tornado atrevido en todo sentido… Tanto así que Taiki se le declaró a Amy, Amy se le declaró a Taiki, Rei había hecho un mini baile provocativo, Serena se tomó dos vasos de vodka de un solo saque, Lita confesó que ya no era virgen y Aome comentó innecesariamente que tampoco lo era. Esto último fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Yaten. Para Mina fue más que suficiente como para acabar con cualquier mínima ilusión que tuviera con el platinado… Y por si fuera poco, ahora Aome la estaba eligiendo para continuar con el juego.

- ¿Verdad o reto Mina? –preguntó altanera la pelinegra.

Mina blanqueó los ojos molesta por el tono que empleaba cada vez que se refería a ella. Sabía que si se decidía por verdad, podrían preguntarle algo realmente comprometedor. Por el momento no quería dar ningún tipo de información sobre su vida.

- Reto – le respondió desafiante. Los celos la carcomían por dentro.

Todos comenzaron a silbar y a alentarla.

- Te reto… - dijo con una sonrisa de lado – a que le des un beso en los labios a Seiya.

El silencio inundó la sala dejando escuchar solo la música de fondo.  
Mina buscó con nerviosismo la mirada del pelinegro, quien la observaba tranquilo y luego se fijó en Yaten, quien de repente la miraba confundido y sorprendido a la vez.  
Volvió a mirar a Aome y le sonrió falsamente. _¡Maldita perra!_ Pensó para ella misma. ¿Qué es lo que quería lograr?  
Se puso de pie sin muchas ganas y le pidió al pelinegro con un gesto que se levantara de su asiento.  
El orgullo de Mina era demasiado grande como para perder un reto frente a la prometida del hombre que amaba, así que no había forma de echarse atrás.  
Lo miró nerviosa y el sonrió indicándole que todo estaba bien. Tomó de su rostro con sus temblorosas manos, cerró sus ojos y sin pensarlo mucho posó sus labios sobre los de él para darle un corto e insignificante beso.

Yaten se levantó apretando los puños y salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar para no moler a golpes a su hermano. Nadie dijo nada, solo se limitaron a observar cómo se marchaba enfermo de ira.

Mina sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho

_"¿Por qué haces esto Yaten? "_pensó Mina molesta.  
La mitad de sus dudas desapareció cuando lo vio irse. Tal vez Seiya tenía razón en eso de que Yaten la quería, pero lamentablemente estaba con otra con la que ya hasta había hecho el amor.

Aome no se atrevió a ir tras su prometido pero tampoco quiso quedarse después de lo humillada que se sentía. Tomó su abrigo y se fue sola y sin decir nada.

-Creo que Yaten se molestó por algo –Serena señaló lo obvio

- ¿Eres tonta o qué? –la insultó Rei

- Será mejor que la reunión se termine aquí –finalizó Taiki y nadie se opuso.

* * *

Holaaaaaaa!

¡Me querrán matar seguramente! JAJA  
Voy a dejar en claro que esta es la última vez que Mina y Seiya se besan en esta historia…  
Era solo un juego y no tuvieron problema en hacerlo ya que son simplemente amigos y no se tienen ningún tipo de atracción. Ya se … "Los amigos no hacen eso" pero era parte del juego y esto no va a afectar para nada su amistad ni se van a ver diferente luego.  
Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y si no pueden decírmelo.  
Muchas gracias YuzuritaJaz,Katabrecteri y Kay More. ¡Sus comentarios me hicieron sentir muy bien!

Un beso y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo : D


	5. Primer encuentro

Personajes de _Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

**Primer encuentro**

Se despertó de un susto provocado por el timbre de su celular que anunciaba una llamada. Hizo una mueca de dolor,se refregó las sienes y luego tomó su teléfono molesta, pero al leer el nombre de quien llamaba automáticamente pulsó la tecla para contestar.

- ¿Bueno? - dijo aun con voz de dormida

- ¡Pensé que ya estarías despierta dormilona! Necesito que vengas a mi departamento en unas horas …

- ¿Te volviste loco Seiya? Primero... nunca me despierto temprano los fines de semana y segundo... ¿para que quieres que vaya a tu departamento? ¡Sabes que no quiero cruzarme con tu hermano!

- Justamente de eso... -el pelinegro guardo silencio de repente – puedes venir si quieres... te aseguro que va a interesarte pero sino...

-¿Interesarme?- lo interrumpió dudosa -¿de que se trata?

-¿Vienes o no? -pregunto impaciente Seiya

- Si... -dijo sin mas remedio -¿cuando?

- ¡Lo sabia! -exclamó soltando una carcajada -hoy después del almuerzo en mi departamento... ahora tengo que colgar ¡Te espero!

"_Seiya sonaba raro y con mucha prisa" _pensó Mina mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama y colocaba los pies en el suelo alfombrado de su habitación.  
Luego de quedarse un buen rato meditando,se levantó y caminó descalza hasta la cocina pero antes de llegar se paró frente al enorme ventanal de su sala y observó el cielo, que estaba completamente gris y lleno de nubes.  
"Como si no fuera suficiente con el frío" dijo en un susurro y continuó su camino hacia la cocina. Abrió la heladera y tomo de una jarra llena de agua, se sirvió un vaso grande y lo bebió de un solo saque. Sentía como la sed la estaba azotando y también como la resaca se apoderaba de ella. A eso se debían las punzadas en la cabeza que le dieron cuando apenas despertaba.

Ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de los Kou. Tocó tres veces seguidas y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para esperar que alguien le abriera, alguien que por supuesto no fuera Yaten, ya que después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, no tenia idea de como actuar frente a el.  
Se escucharon pasos acercarse rápido y lamentablemente, para su mala suerte, quien le abrió no era ni mas ni menos que el platinado.

-¿Aino? -preguntó como no creyendo lo que veía -¿que haces aquí?

- Hola Yaten -saludó nerviosa y con el corazón a mil – estoy buscando a tu hermano.

El semblante de confusión de Yaten pasó a ser uno de molestia

- Ah … ¡claro! -respondió irónico – para tu desgracia el no está y ni si quiera dijo a que hora regresa.

-¿Como? No es posible... el me pidió que …-exclamó incrédula pero notó como Yaten fruncía el ceño con desagrado -¡olvidalo! Me largo...- dijo y comenzó a dar los primeros pasos para marcharse

Yaten la vio alejarse y a pesar de sentirse molesto por lo que había presenciado la noche anterior, quiso que ella se quedara. Tenia la nariz roja. Era evidente que afuera hacia demasiado frío como para dejarla ir.

-¡Espera Aino! – dijo rápidamente antes de que ella pusiera un pie en el ascensor que acababa de abrirse.

Mina se giró al instante

- ¿Ah? ¿e ..es … es a …a... mi? -tartamudeó

-Deberías entrar y esperarlo … -dijo secamente -si el te pidió que vinieras entonces es porque no tardará.

Vaciló por un segundo pero terminó aceptando con un gesto sin saber si lo que hacia estaba bien.  
Los nervios no la abandonaban, al contrario, incrementaban a cada segundo.

Lo siguió hasta la sala de estar, que estaba decorada con un estilo muy moderno y Yaten le indicó con su dedo indice que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones que allí se encontraba.

- ¿Y Taiki? - preguntó incomoda mientras se acomodaba en el sofá. El ambiente era tenso.

-Taiki tampoco se encuentra en casa – le informó -se fueron hace una hora y no dijeron a donde iban … se llevaron a Aome.

"¡Voy a asesinarte Seiya!" pensó Mina al oír aquello.

Yaten la observó en silencio y recordó algunas imágenes del día anterior. Por momentos se sentía realmente molesto y todavía no caía del todo en lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Cuando la vio el primer día, creyó que las cosas podían solucionarse de alguna forma y no veía a Aome como un impedimento. Si Mina le hubiese dedicado una simple mirada o le hubiese hecho saber de alguna forma que el le interesaba, hubiese dejado a su prometida en cualquier momento, y no porque no le importase Aome, sino que no la amaba como a la mujer que tenia ahora frente a sus ojos.  
Ya no había chance de nada,lo tenia claro. Ella, al parecer, estaba comenzando algo con su hermano y a el le heria hasta lo mas profundo de su corazón.

-No quiero incomodarte en tu propia casa Yaten, asi que cuando quieras que me retire puedes decírmelo – dijo ella y luego paso saliva por su garganta seca.

-Si me incomodaras no te hubiese invitado a pasar -admitió el y se sentó frente a ella en otro sillón -ademas eres la novia de mi hermano, asi que eso hace que tengas derecho de estar aquí ¿o no? - le dijo en tono irónico. Se estaba muriendo de celos por dentro y no medía sus palabras.

Mina abrió los ojos como platos y luego frunció el ceño sin entender lo que escuchaba

-¡¿De que estas hablando?! -preguntó exaltada

-De tu relación con Seiya – le respondió el con una sonrisa falsa y forzada

Mina ladeó su cabeza y levantó una ceja

-No entiendo a que quieres llegar con todo esto pero te aseguro que entre tu hermano y yo no hay nada mas que amistad -aseguró ella

Yaten soltó una carcajada. No soportaba que le mintieran en la cara. No iba a creerle ni una palabra de lo que decía. Los celos lo carcomían.

-¿Por que lo niegas? Es obvio que ustedes dos tienen algo mas que una amistad y no hay necesidad de que lo oculten.

-Creo que … que estas equivocado ...Yaten yo... - trató de justificarse pero fue interrumpida

-¡No! - le dijo en voz alta – la que se equivoca eres tu, que crees que puedes mentirme y decirme que no sientes cosas por mi hermano cuando anoche estaba a los besos en casa de Reí.

Mina abrió la boca incrédula. La estaba hiriendo y ademas ya estaba colmando su paciencia.

-Y si asi fuera ¡¿acaso te importa?! - preguntó gritándole aun mas fuerte y clavó sus ojos desafiantes en los de el

Yaten sintió que la sangre le hervía. Se puso de pie, dio un paso largo hasta Mina y la tomó con fuerzas por las muñecas, sin darle tiempo de nada.

Mina dio un salto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró de pi centímetros de el platinado.

-Dime la verdad Mina… - le exigió Yaten mirándola a los ojos

-¿De que verdad hablas? -preguntó ella a punto de las lagrimas

El platinado soltó sus muñecas y la tomó con firmeza de la cintura

-¿Que es lo que sientes por Seiya?

Mina no pudo seguir soportándolo. Se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad y de sus ojos azules comenzaron a derramarse miles de lagrimas. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo no tenia sentido.

¿Por que Yaten le estaba haciendo eso? Estaba mas que claro que estaba molesto, pero era muy hiriente.

Yaten la miró anonadado. No fue hasta que la vio llorando cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba midiendo sus palabras ni sus acciones.

-¿Quieres la verdad? -preguntó Mina entre sollozos

Yaten solo se limitó a observarla con miedo de escuchar algo que lo lastimara pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un sorprendido y asustado Seiya.

- ¿Que esta pasando? -preguntó aturdido el pelinegro al ver a su amiga llena de lagrimas -¿que le hiciste? - acusó a Yaten y este lo miró sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Mina tomó su bolso del sofá en donde había estado sentada hace un momento y camino en dirección a la puerta. Se frenó frente a su amigo y le dedicó una mirada de decepción.

-Pensé que eras mi amigo Seiya…-dijo con un hilo de voz- Planeaste dejarme sola con Yaten – lo culpó y luego de eso se marchó

Seiya no supo que decirle. Lo único que entendía era que ella y Yaten habían hablado y que las cosas no terminaron nada bien. No planeó que ellos dos quedaran a solas. Salió a almorzar con Taiki y Aome pero no había caído en cuenta de la hora ni del tiempo que había perdido dando vueltas en su auto. Sabia que Mina todavía no estaba preparada para hablar con Yaten, jamas le haría algo asi...

-No esperes que te pregunte que le hiciste... - dijo y miró furioso a su hermano

-¡No te incumbe Seiya! - contestó de mala gana – y si quieres saberlo preguntáselo a tu novia...

Y con esa ultima frase, Seiya comprendió como habían sido las cosas.

-Te vas a arrepentir de lo que le hayas dicho – le advirtió mas tranquilo

-¿Ah si? Pues cuando me arrepienta te doy la razón hermano...

-En serio Yaten … en vez de hacerle y hacerte esto ¿Por que no le dices de una buena vez lo que sientes?

Yaten se sintió contrariado

-¿Por que me dices todo esto? ¿Acaso ustedes dos no están juntos? A mi no me interesa ella... estoy comprometido Seiya y tu lo sabes.

-Solo somos amigos Yaten, te aseguro que ella también te lo dijo...y si no te interesa, entonces no la molestes mas y deja de herirla como si tuvieras el derecho. Estas comprometido... ocupate de tus asuntos y no te molestes cuando la veas con otro – dijo regalandole una media sonrisa para provocarlo – Aome y Taiki fueron a la biblioteca... Yo me voy a mi cuarto, adiós.

Yaten esperó que Seiya desapareciera y se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared. Todo le daba vueltas. Se sentía frustrado, culpable y furioso... estaba perdido.

* * *

Hola! No se ni lo que hice con este capitulo Jajaja sinceramente no estoy satisfecha, pero creo que uno hace lo que puede y algunos lo van a apreciar y otros no. Tal vez no tengo madera para ser escritora, pero me gusta escribir asi que lo voy a seguir haciendo :P

En el próximo capitulo (que prometo que va a ser mas largo porque soy consciente de que son muy muy cortos) van a estar las respuestas a todas sus dudas... es como que un capitulo clave. Lo comencé pero todavía le falta, asi que seguramente va a estar para el Domingo.

Muchisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios y por levantarme el animo … Me comentan las mas grosas de asi que con eso estoy mas que contenta!

Ah … y en mis vacaciones me fue genial para la que quiera saber. Volví con un buen bronceado y como con 5 kilos mas jajaja en mi twitter (que esta en mi perfil de ff) subi algunas fotos :)

Un besototeeeeeee, las quiero!


	6. Segundo encuentro

Personajes de ___Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

**Segundo encuentro**

Cuando salió del edificio, la brisa helada golpeo su rostro y desordenó su rubia cabellera. Las calles estaban completamente desiertas y comenzaba a anochecer. Sin duda, lo que mas odiaba del invierno era que la noche duraba mas que el día.  
Caminó con la mirada fija hacia adelante y con el corazón todavía acelerado. La sensación en su pecho era desconocida, una mezcla de dolor y miedo.

Estaba asustada por lo que acababa de suceder entre Yaten y ella... estaba dolida, pensando que Seiya había planeado todo y estaba mas que nada, molesta con ella misma, ya que si no hubiese aceptado la invitación para esperarlo, las cosas no se hubiesen salido de control.

Una gota de agua cayó en su mejilla provocandole piel de gallina y haciéndola aterrizar de sus pensamientos. Levantó su rostro desorientada, sin entender lo que sucedía y se percató de que estaba comenzando a llover, asi que cerró su abrigo por inercia y apuro el paso hasta su casa.

Cuando llegó se quitó las prendas mojadas y se dio una ducha caliente, luego se calzó ropa cómoda, pantuflas y se preparó un te para después contemplar la lluvia a través del ventanal, pero media hora mas tarde fue interrumpida por el timbre de su casa.

"_¿Quien sale de su casa con esta lluvia?" _pensó mientras caminaba sin ánimos hacia la entrada y apenas abrió, su cara se desfiguró de la impresión. Estaba apunto de desmayarse.

_-_¿Que haces aquí? - preguntó inmediatamente en un grito

-Vengo en son de paz Aino – respondió Yaten y pasó saliva nervioso. Estaba completamente empapado.

-No me interesa si vienes en son de paz, te pregunte que es lo que haces aquí... ¿Como conoces mi casa? - levantó la voz furiosa y recordó a Seiya al instante

-No fue Seiya quien me lo dijo, si es que eso estas pensando... solo... solo te busqué en la guiá telefónica y como eres la única Aino aquí en Tokio no fue muy difícil encontrarte

-¿Y? - preguntó de nuevo, sin mucha paciencia y tratando de verse calmada

El estaba confundido. No sabia bien que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar...

-Necesito que hablemos Mina … - expresó un tanto indeciso - ¿Puedo pasar?

Mina lo observó un momento antes de responder. ¿Quedaba algo por hablar después de lo de esa tarde? Le hubiese encantado cerrar la puerta dejándolo afuera bajo la lluvia, pero era imposible. Su molestia, dolor y orgullo no eran mas grandes que el amor que le tenia.

-No creo que tengamos nada que hablar Yaten - sentenció

-Solo será un momento... - insistió

Mina asintió en silencio e hizo un ademan para que entrara. Todo era muy raro.

-Deberías quitarte el abrigo – le sugirió, tratando de sonar seria – toma asiento en donde gustes.

Yaten entró en completo silencio, colgó su chaqueta mojada en el cuelga ropa y tomó asiento no sin antes observar la sala de estar. El papel tapiz, los muebles y la decoración eran bastante delicados y a simple vista bastante costosos.

Mina se sentó frente a el sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-¿Vives sola? - preguntó curioso

Ella le dedicó una mirada de confusión antes de responder.

-Así es... mis padres viven en Londres... - dijo sin muchas ganas de seguir con el tema – Pero supongo que no has venido a que hablemos de eso …

- Lo siento – se disculpó este, notando cierta melancolía en la mirada de la rubia - Supones bien … a lo que realmente he venido es a … -aclaró su garganta nervioso - a pedirte per.. perdón por lo de esta tarde.

Al oír esas palabras, la expresión de Mina fue una mezcla de preocupación, sorpresa e incredulidad.

-¿Como dices?

-No pienso repetirlo -dijo Yaten con un tono muy serio – no debí comportarme asi contigo, ya que no me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida.

En los labios de Mina se dibujó una sonrisa de amargura

-Pues es una sorpresa escucharte pedir disculpas...- dijo con sinceridad – pero no había necesidad de... de lo ultimo … se que no te importa nada de mi

Yaten asintió intentando mostrarse satisfecho, a pesar de sentir todo lo contrario.

Se sentía un imbécil al negar cualquier tipo de sentimiento hacia ella. La amaba ¡Maldición! ¿porque estaba diciéndole ese tipo de estupideces? Había ido hasta allí para arreglar las cosas pero estaba repitiendo la actitud que había tenido con ella esa tarde.

-Realmente lo siento – dijo el sin mirarla y se puso de pie para asi marcharse – no se que es lo que me sucedió.

Mina sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago mientras lo veía acercarse a la puerta en silencio

-Te perdono... - susurró con un hilo de voz, haciendo que el se detuviera en seco para girarse a mirarla

La rubia le dedicó una sincera sonrisa y se puso de pie para acercarse

-Se que no te interesa lo que pueda decirte pero …

-Mina … - la interrumpió el – todo lo que dije, todo... que no me interesas... no es cierto. - le declaró en un arranque de valentía

Al oír esas palabras su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Estaba soñando? No, el estaba frente a ella con una mirada que poco tenia de frialdad, diciéndole que no era cierto que ella no le interesaba...

-¿que dices Yaten? - preguntó sonriendo divertida – ya acepté tus disculpas, asi que no es necesario que te sientas mal por haberme dicho la verdad.

Era lógico que no le creyera. Era común que pensara que el solo estaba burlándose o teniéndole lastima, pero no era asi.

-Te dije la verdad cuando dije que había mentido que no me importabas Minako – admitió el, sintiendo que su corazón estallaría en ese preciso momento – La verdad es... es que me … me importas mucho – tartamudeó – y no fui capaz de decírtelo antes de volver a mi planeta pero te lo digo ahora …

Las manos de Mina comenzaron a temblar notablemente y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-No entiendo … - dijo con voz entrecortada haciendo que su intento por no llorar fallara

Yaten se acercó hacia ella y la tomo de la cintura con firmeza. No soportaba verla llorando...

Mina clavó sus ojos llenos de lagrimas en los de el y lo abrazó fuertemente. ¡No podía ser real! Y si era un sueño no quería despertar. Había pensado en ese momento todos los días desde que lo conoció, pero sabia muy bien que la situación no era como ella hubiese querido. El tenia a otra mujer esperándolo en casa, para compartir con el todo lo que ella no podía.

Se soltó de su agarre con una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Unos segundos atrás, la realidad la había golpeado fuertemente.

Yaten la miró de la misma forma.

-Yo te amo Yaten … - soltó Mina entre sollozos – te he amado desde antes de que te fueras de la tierra y te he seguido amando durante todo este tiempo.

El abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido. Desde que el le había declarado sus sentimientos no entendía nada... ella solo lloraba, pero ahora lo entendía.

No podía creer lo tonto que había sido al pensar que Seiya y ella... ¡Que estúpido se sentía!

-Mina … - dijo en un susurro – yo no sabia... yo nunca pensé que... siempre pensé que... - trató de explicarle pero los nervios no se lo permitían.

La rubia limpio sus lagrimas y dio dos pasos hasta encontrarse frente a frente con su confundida mirada.

-Iba a decírtelo esta tarde cuando discutíamos – le confesó – yo te he esperado a ti durante todo este tiempo, y he llorado cada noche recordándote, lamentado no haberte dicho lo que sentía antes de que te fueras... yo … yo me aislé del mundo entero porque yo ya no era yo... era una muerta en vida – hizo una pausa para poder controlar sus ganas de llorar nuevamente – siempre estuve segura de que no me corresponderías, pero a pesar de eso yo le rogaba al cielo y a las estrellas por que volvieras... asi poder decirte cuanto te he amado en silencio, aunque tu no sintieras lo mismo por mi – tragó saliva – yo quería que lo supieras algún día.

Yaten sentía un nudo enorme en su garganta. Las piernas le temblaban y era como si todos sus nervios se hubiesen concentrado en su estomago.

¿Tan ciego había estado para no ver lo que ella sentía por el?

Se acercó un poco mas hacia la rubia, dejando escasos centímetros entre los dos y tomó su rostro con delicadeza.

-Yo te he amado de la misma manera – le dijo con dulzura – yo... yo te amé desde que te vi, pero nunca quise aceptarlo - negó con un movimiento de cabeza – y fue algo muy estúpido de mi parte, por no haber sabido ser sincero conmigo mismo y con mis sentimientos. Mi amor hacia ti se volvió mas fuerte luego de que … desde que diste tu vida por mi... y me fui sabiendo que te amaba, pero no pude hacer nada … y nunca pensé que volvería a verte. En esos momentos en los que te recordaba, sentí que moriría de dolor.

Mina lo escuchaba con el rostro completamente mojado de lagrimas

-Es por eso que ahora estas con ella … - resolvió ella con la voz afectada

Yaten asintió no pudiendo mirarla a los ojos

-Yo no la amo … yo nunca amaré a nadie que no seas tu - soltó el,volviendo a posar su vista en la de ella

- No puedes hacerle eso mi amor … - dijo Mina posando su mano en la mejilla del chico

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Yaten. Le había dicho "mi amor" ¡que hermoso sonaba en su voz! Que bien que se sentía...

-Voy a dejarla – sentenció decidido

La rubia negó varias veces en silencio. No era justo que el rompiera la promesa que le había hecho a Aome por culpa de ella.

-Lo siento Yaten … pero no voy a estar contigo sabiendo que romperás la promesa que le hiciste a una mujer que te ama.

Le había costado el alma poder decir esas palabras. Estaba renunciando a el para que otra persona no sufriera por culpa de ellos.

-Pero yo no la amo … - repitió el con desesperación – no voy a seguir con esa farsa … ella sabe que no la amo y aun asi se aferra a mi con la esperanza de que alguna vez la quiera como te quiero a ti. Ella sabe que es a ti a quien amo.

-¡No! - dijo amargamente, dándole a entender que no seguiría discutiendo sobre aquel tema – quiero que vayas con tu futura esposa y me prometas intentaras olvidarte de mi

-¡No Mina! - vociferó el platinado, intentando hacerla entrar en razon – no me hagas esto … no ¡podré olvidarte nunca! - la tomó por la cintura y apretó a la rubia contra su pecho – las estrellas solo amamos una vez en la vida …

-Lo siento … - finalizó mientras escuchaba como su corazón se partía en dos ¡No quería que las cosas fueran asi! Le dolía el alma …

Yaten sintió lo mismo que Mina en el pecho. Sabia que ella no cambiaría de parecer y nunca aceptaría que dejara a su prometida. Le dolía de la misma forma que a ella.

Se separaron del abrazo y permanecieron mirándose un instante. No había mas que sufrimiento en sus rostros …

-¿Estas segura? - le preguntó Yaten, aunque sabia cual era la respuesta

Mina asintió y bajó la mirada al suelo sin saber si podría resistir. Si el le preguntaba nuevamente aquello, no estaba segura de si podría dejarlo ir.

-Entonces esta es nuestra despedida... - dijo el acercándose a ella

Ella estaba mal en todos los aspectos. El lo notó … ella no quería dejarlo pero su amor hacia los demás era tan grande que renunciaba a su propia felicidad con tal de que nadie saliera herido.

Cuando por fin la tuvo cerca, tomó su rostro y terminó con la poca distancia que había quedado entre ellos.

El beso comenzó siendo suave y tierno, pero fue tornándose mas intenso y apasionado. Sus labios no querían separarse, pedían a gritos mas de lo mismo. Sus lenguas danzaban con el mismo ritmo, como si se conocieran perfectamente. El beso era perfecto.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, Yaten tomo nuevamente la quijada de la rubia, haciendo que esta lo mirara.

-Nunca olvides que te amo Mina

-Nunca lo haré – le respondió , sabiendo que no podría pedirle lo mismo – Te amo Yaten.

Se despidieron si decirse nada mas.

Se amaban. Eso había quedado claro para ellos ese día, en el que se encontraron y se perdieron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Hola! Siento que muchas personas quieren matarme… lo puedo sentir, pero espero que no sea asi! Jajaja

Como están? Yo muy bien, a pesar de que soy una falluta que no cumplió con su palabra.

A ver... el capitulo no es largo pero tengo una explicación para eso... y es que este capitulo me pareció muy especial y lleno de cosas que nadie se esperaba.

La idea era poner en este, muchas cosas para sacarlas de la duda... y hay dudas que si pude sacar y otras que no... pero porque corté el capitulo, ya que aquí tenia todo todo.

¿Por que lo corte? Por que quería solamente poner esta parte tan importante de Mina y Yaten sola.

Como ya lo tengo al próximo capitulo, voy a subirlo el sábado a mas tardar … si no es mañana mismo. Esta vez es en serio … en serio.

No hay forma de justificarme y no voy a intentar hacerlo porque no hay peor cosa que una mentira. Realmente no tenia muchas ganas de nada este ultimo tiempo... asi que por eso no lo subí.

Las quiero muchísimo y gracias por sus comentarios.

Besos y abrazos!


	7. Al descubierto

Personajes de ___Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

**Al descubierto**

Salió de casa de Mina sintiendo un gran vacío en su interior, pero intentó ignoralo o de lo contrario no podría marcharse.

Subió a su auto sin voltear y condujo demasiado rápido hasta su departamento.

Cuando al fin llegó, abrió la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible pero apenas puso un pie dentro de la sala, encontró a Aome sentada en el suelo.

-¿De donde vienes? -preguntó arqueando una ceja

-¿Que haces despierta a esta hora? - respondió sorprendido

Aome se puso de pie y caminó molesta hacia el

-¿No es obvio? - dijo irónica – ¡estaba esperando que regresaras! ¿A donde fuiste?

-No pienso rendirte cuentas – le dijo con fastidio – no tengo por que hacerlo.

-¡Soy tu futura esposa y te exijo que me lo digas!

Yaten clavó sus ojos llenos de ira sobre la muchacha, logrando que esta se pusiera nerviosa.

-Será mejor que no me lo recuerdes mas... – le advirtió el – porque si sigues haciéndolo...

Aome cambió su expresión nerviosa por una de burla

-Si sigo haciéndolo ¿que? - le gritó - ¿vas a dejarme? O mejor dicho … ¿ vas a cambiarme por esa zorra?

Yaten apretó sus puños para no gritarle

-No puedo creer que tengas las agallas para llamar zorra a alguien mas … - dijo el mientras la hacia a un lado para marcharse a su habitación.

Aome se puso de rodillas en el frió suelo de la sala y comenzó a llorar amargamente, pero el no le dio importancia y se adentró en su cuarto.

Al día siguiente Mina despertó con la sensación de que lo sucedido la noche anterior había sido un sueño, aunque sabia que no era asi porque recordaba cada palabra, cada mirada y el beso... el primer y ultimo beso. Una lagrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla pero la limpió de inmediato con sus dedos.

Se puso de pie para no seguir dándole vueltas al asunto y tomó su teléfono celular de la mesa de luz para asegurarse de no tener llamadas perdidas… efectivamente tenía dos de Serena y una de "su amigo" Seiya.

Blanqueó los ojos con molestia y enfocó su vista en la pantalla por unos segundos. Luego de pensarlo decidió devolverle la llamada al chico. Tal vez ella había mal interpretado todo, y si no era asi por lo menos tenia que sacarse la duda.

-¿MINA? - contestó un muy sorprendido Seiya

-¿Quien mas podría llamarte desde mi numero? - le dijo ella intentando de no reír - ¿Se puede saber que es lo que querías?

-Yo … ¡no cortes! - gritó tratando de salir del asombro – Yo solo quería explicarte que las cosas no fueron como tu las entendiste … yo … yo no recordé que debíamos vernos después de almorzar y … y cuando volví te vi asi y me sentí muy culpable por haberte dejado con el ogro de mi hermano – le explicó nervioso – ¡Lo siento! Jamas te haría algo asi …

Mina rió fuertemente al escucharlo

-Siento haber pensado mal de ti … sinceramente creí que habías planeado dejarme sola con el y después de lo que ocurrió me sentía furiosa como para entrar en razon – dijo con sinceridad

Seiya suspiró aliviado al oírla

-Pero te advierto algo … - volvió a hablar Mina – la próxima vez que olvides que hemos quedado, ¡no- voy-a- perdonarte!

-No volverá a pasar – le aseguró el con felicidad en su voz

Mina sonrió al escucharlo. Por suerte todo había sido una equivocación.

-¿Aun te interesa saber lo que tenia que contarte ayer? - preguntó curioso

-Depende … -le respondió – si vuelves a pedirme que vaya a tu departamento...

-No, no te preocupes … - la interrumpió Seiya – esta vez elijes tu.

-¿No podrías solo contármelo por aquí y ya?

-No es algo que podamos hablar por teléfono Mina.

-Bien – aceptó - Nos vemos en dos horas en la fuente del centro comercial ¿Te parece?

-Por mi esta perfecto...

-Bien, nos vemos... ¡No lo olvides! - dijo Mina y colgó no muy convencida

Tomó una ducha rápida, se secó el cabello y lo peinó en una coleta alta. Desde que había retomado el voley, usaba ese peinado con mas frecuencia. El voley, junto con otros pasatiempos había sido de gran ayuda para no pensar tanto en "el" …

Se vistió con rapidez, desayunó muy poco, encendió un cigarro y salió bien abrigada de su casa hacia el punto de encuentro.

Al llegar, el ya estaba esperándola y la recibió con una sonrisa compradora.

-¡Hola Mina! - la saludó y la abrazó fuertemente – pensé que te vengarías de mi y me dejarías plantado...

-Lo estuve pensando, pero me di cuenta de que si no venia seguirías llamándome a deshoras de la madrugada para saber si sigo enojada – bromeó ella y le devolvió el abrazo

-¡De verdad lo siento! - volvió a disculparse el – no volveré a llegar tarde cuando quedemos …

-Se que asi será … - le dijo ella usando un tono de advertencia mientras se separaban – pero ya no me lo recuerdes

-Esta bien – respondió el asintiendo – ¿Te parece bien si nos sentamos en esa cafetería? - preguntó señalando un pequeño local frente a ellos

Mina asintió con una sonrisa y caminaron hasta el lugar.

-¿Que es eso que querías contarme? - preguntó curiosa después de que se acomodaron en una de las mesas e hicieran sus pedidos.

-Bien pues … sinceramente no se si esto pueda llegar a molestarte... - dijo dudoso, haciendo que la rubia se impacientase

-Oh … ¡Vamos Seiya! Hiciste que fuera a tu casa y me metiera en problemas con tu hermano por culpa de "la famosa cosa que debes decirme" y que ahora estas dudando en decirme por miedo a que... ¿me moleste? - inquirió Mina

-¡Te estas molestando!

La rubia entrecerró los ojos y suspiró tratando de controlarse

-No voy a molestarme ¡te lo prometo! pero será mejor que empieces a contármelo de una buena vez...

Seiya volvió a mirarla dudoso

- Esta bien … - comenzó diciendo – se trata de Yaten y Aome …

Mina asintió para que prosiguiera

-La noche que estuvimos en casa de Reí, el se marchó molesto ¿ lo recuerdas ?

-Lo recuerdo – respondió ella sin dudarlo

-Cuando llegué a casa esa noche, Taiki dormía y Aome estaba en la sala … yo entré a mi habitación en silencio y al parecer luego llegó Yaten

La mesera los interrumpió colocando sus pedidos en la mesa.

Llevaba una sonrisa tonta en la cara, como si intentara llamar la atención del Seiya.

-¿Podría por favor darme un autógrafo señor? - preguntó indiscreta - ¿Usted es uno de los integrantes de el famoso grupo Three Lights verdad?

Mina abrió los ojos como plato y se dirigió a la empleada con una mirada furiosa

-¿No nota usted que esta impidiendo que mi amigo y yo continuemos con una charla de suma importancia?

Seiya se mantuvo en silencio por su propio bien y miró a la mujer como pidiéndole disculpas.

La mujer se sonrojó y se retiró avergonzada.

-¡Continúa! – le pidió exaltada

-Claro … - dijo Seiya luego de aclararse la garganta – Aome comenzó a interrogarlo, preguntándole cosas como por que se había molestado tanto con nuestro beso, el no le respondió … o yo no pude oír nada en ese momento, pero luego escuché que el le reclamaba sobre lo que había dicho en frente de todos de su virginidad … - hizo una pausa nervioso – y ella comenzó a llorar y a justificarse diciendo que había bebido demasiado y que no controlaba lo que decía.

-¿Y?

-El dijo textualmente " No puedes reclamarme nada... no después de que te acepté sabiendo de tus antecedentes con un guardia de Kinmoku "

Mina se llevó una mano a la boca. Estaba sorprendida y no entendía muy bien nada

-Ella continuó llorando y el le dijo algo asi como " No entiendo como es que todavía no regresas a ese planeta " ella le respondió entre sollozos algo como " No voy a dejarte libre nunca... tu prometiste ante mi familia y tu princesa que te casarías conmigo" y eso fue todo lo que escuché

Mina se bebió de golpe su casi frió café. Estaba anonadada por todo lo que estaba contándole su amigo.

-No me gusta contarle a nadie sobre los asuntos de mis hermanos, pero tenia que decírtelo porque se que esto puede aclarar muchas cosas para ti …

Ella agachó la cabeza recordando las palabras de Yaten

-¿Por que crees que tu hermano la haya aceptado sabiendo lo de ese guardia?

- No lo se... - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - a mi parecer, fue porque el no estuvo muy bien desde que regresamos a nuestro planeta. Ella le rogaba todo el tiempo, pero también reconozco que lo ayudó bastante … asi que creo que el pudo haberse sentido obligado o en deuda.

- Entiendo … - dijo levantando la mirada - ¿Sabes Seiya? tu hermano fue a pedirme disculpas anoche …

El chico la miró incrédulo y pestañeó varias veces no logrando captar lo que Mina decía

-Tu hermano fue a pedirme disculpas y termine diciéndole todo lo que yo sentía por el …

-¿ES EN SERIO? - preguntó gritando y atrayendo las miradas de las personas que estaban en otras mesas

La rubia asintió con los ojos cargados de melancolía

-El dijo que sentía lo mismo que yo y yo … yo le pedí que se olvidara de mi

-¡¿Pero por que Mina?!

-Por que el tiene una promesa que cumplir y no voy a ser yo quien se lo impida …

Seiya cerró con fuerza uno de sus puños y la miró enfadado

-El te ama … ¡ya te lo ha dicho!

-¿Crees que no me dolió decirle lo que le dije? Siento que moriré en cualquier momento por haber rechazado a la persona que amo y me ama, pero dime, ¿Dejarías tu a alguien a quien le prometiste matrimonio por ir con una persona que realmente amas? ¿Romperías tan fácil una promesa?

El pelinegro le dedicó una mirada comprensiva y luego una media sonrisa

-Es un orgullo tenerte como amiga Mina... Si hubieses sido otra, correrías a estar con Yaten sin pensar en el sufrimiento de Aome …¡ Y no estoy dándote ideas raras! - exclamó, logrando que la rubia riera con ganas - pero en serio … estas cuidándola a pesar de que ella es el motivo por el cual no puedes estar con mi hermano ¡Creo que ahora se porque tu eres la líder de las Sailors!

Ella lo miró con dulzura

-A veces preferiría ser otra …

-Te entiendo – le respondió el – yo también he pasado por lo mismo.

Se había pasado toda la mañana pensando en Mina. No pudo pegar un ojo durante toda la noche maldiciéndose y culpándose por no poder estar cerca de ella.

Vio salir temprano a Seiya y supuso que iba a verla, asi que se maldijo mil veces mas por no poder ser el. El podía consolarla, estar junto a ella y Minako era libre para enamorarse de alguien mas. Ella le había dicho que lo amaba, pero eso no lo dejaba del todo tranquilo.

¡Odiaba a Aome! Se odiaba a el mismo por haber cometido ese error que pagaría con creces.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta de su cuarto

-¿Que? - gritó

-Soy Taiki – respondió el castaño del otro lado

Yaten se relajó al oír la voz de su hermano y se acomodó en la cama

-¡Adelante!

Taiki abrió y antes de cerrar se aseguró de que Aome no estuviera cerca

-¿Como te encuentras? - preguntó preocupado

El platinado lo miró confundido

-Supongo que bien … -respondió sin ánimos – ¿por que lo preguntas?

-Por que anoche escuché parte de la discusión que tuviste con Aome …

Bufó molesto

-Lo siento … es que se esta a acostumbrando a esperarme cerca de la puerta cada vez que salgo a algún lado.

Taiki soltó una carcajada

-No es gracioso … - le espetó Yaten con mala cara – no la soporto …

-¡Lo siento! - se disculpó el castaño – no era mi intención reírme, ¡debe ser algo horrible y cansador!

-Taiki … - dijo con seriedad – no te imaginas lo que daría por no estar con ella

-¡Pero que dices Yaten! - dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda – no puedes hablar asi solo porque te controla cada vez que sales, ademas...

-No lo entiendes … Yo … yo no la amo...

-¡Eso lo se! - soltó dejando sorprendido a su hermano menor – siempre supe que amabas a Minako, pero no fuiste capaz de reconocerlo porque creíste que no valía la pena y te comprometiste con Aome para no sentir que abusabas de su paciencia y amor hacia ti.

-¿Lo sabias? ¿ siempre lo supiste? - preguntó furioso

-Todos lo sabíamos Yaten … hasta la princesa.

-¡Y nadie impidió que me comprometiera! - reclamó

-Porque creímos que era lo mejor para ti … tu sufrimiento se notaba todo el tiempo y cuando estabas con Aome, parecía que sufrías menos – justificó Taiki – ademas no nos habrías hecho caso.

Yaten puso la cabeza entre sus manos y evitó mirar a su hermano

-Hermano … - lo llamó, tratando de tranquilizarlo

-Solo vete Taiki – pidió de mala gana – quiero estar solo.

El castaño se puso de pie y antes de salir de la habitación posó una de sus manos en el hombro de su hermano en señal de apoyo.

-Te entiendo y te apoyo Yaten , pero creo que deberías hacerte cargo de tus propios errores y confió en que no dejaras sola a Aome en estos momentos

-¿De que estas hablando? - reaccionó al instante

-Ella me pidió que no te dijera nada, pero si no lo hago podrías tomar una decisión equivocada nuevamente …

-Solo dilo … - exigió

-Ayer cuando salimos a almorzar, dijo que debía hablar conmigo de algo muy importante y después de comer le mentimos a Seiya que iríamos a la biblioteca, pero nos quedamos hablando fuera del centro comercial …- hizo una pausa - me dijo que... que como yo sabia algo de medicina, solo yo podía ayudarle ya que no tenia idea de donde encontrar un medico por si sola en este planeta – guardo silencio nuevamente – llegamos a la conclusión de que ella tiene atraso de un mes , pero no quería que yo te lo contara para no arruinar la sorpresa...

* * *

Hola chiquillas! :) Como están? Yo tratando de cumplir y todo eso … Todavía no logro hacer mas largos los capítulos, pero estoy esforzándome un poco mas aunque no se note mucho.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios:

Katabrecteri :Gracias por dejar comentarios siempre :) para mi es mi es muy importante cada una de tus opiniones y criticas.

Sobre Mina y Yaten … no falta mucho para que estén juntos pero vos sabes que siempre hay problemas dando vueltas asi que ya vas a ver que es lo que pasa en los siguientes capítulos! :P

Aquí dejé mas claro todo me parece... mas que nada cuando ella le plantea el problema a Seiya.

Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leerme. Un beso y un abrazo

Kay More : Jajaja me mató el ¡Me chocas! Jajajaja sinceramente a mi tampoco no me cayo muy bien el hecho de que se tengan que separar pero bueno … son cosas que tienen que pasar y mas sabiendo como es Mina. Es muy sufrida la pobre.

Si no quieres seguir diciéndome "chica" o "niña" me puedes decir Aldana, asi me llamo jaja

Te agradezco por todos los comentarios que me dejas, son muy importantes para mi y me ayudan a seguir cuando no tengo ánimos.

Ya vamos a ver que pasa con Aome! :/ no creo que se muera... pero no tiene buen futuro.

Muchas gracias por tus opiniones y criticas! Un beso y un abrazo :)


End file.
